onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf
The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dire Wolf (Dog Dog Fruit, Model: Dire Wolf), is an extremely rare (thought to be extinct) Zoan type Devil Fruit that grants the consumer the ability to become a Dire Wolf or a Dire Wolf-Human hybrid. It was eaten by Cedric Wright. Appearance It looks like a very large orange black berry with swirls. Strengths The biggest strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to turn into three basic forms: human, wolf, and a hybrid of the two. While in the human form, it enhances the sense of smell and sight of the user. In the animal form, all senses are enhanced and speed is and stamina is increased. In the hybrid form, all senses are enhanced and speed, stamina, strength, and endurance is increased dramatically. Weaknesses Although no real weakness has been found, standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses apply. Usage This Devil Fruit allows its consumer the ability to turn into one of three forms at any given times: Human, Wolf, and a hybrid of the two. It also grants the user basic abilities of wolves in all forms as shown below. Human Form The user, in the human form, will look exactly as they did before consuming the fruit, except for the eyes, which will turn a yellowish-amber color upon eating it. In this form, the user has a heightened sense of smell and sight. Animal Form In this form, the user turns into a larger then average wolf with fur color that matches the consumers hair. It is also larger then most Inu Inu no Mi models, as Dire wolves are much larger then normal ones or any normal canine. Cedric, in this form, despite being a 'pup', is the size of a full grown Inu Inu no Mi user. Adults who use this fruit will be at least twice the size of other Inu Inu no Mi users. All basic senses are enhanced in this form. (Sense of smell, hearing, sight, taste.) Speed and agility are also enhanced, as well as strength. Hybrid Form This is the most powerful of the three forms. The user turns into an enormous, wolf-human hybrid. The ears in this form are larger, resulting in highly advanced hearing, and they eyes have a wider range of vision. The user becomes much bigger and the fur covers his body. his feet and legs become similar to a dog's hind legs and his arms seem to grow muscle, but essentially stay humanoid, though claws form on the hands. The head becomes a wolf's head. This form is easily twice as large as other hybrid forms. Sense of smell is also enhanced, as is speed and strength, and endurance. The user can run and jump great distances with ease. A variety of attacks are used in this form as follows: * Wolf Striker: A quick slash with the claws on the users hand. * Wolf Bite: A very powerful bite. * Fang Shredder: An extremely violent attack in which the user uses its teeth/fangs to tear a person/object apart. * Wolf Throw: The user grabs the opponent and spins before catapulting them into the air. * Wolf Tackle: The user charges at the opponent and rams his head into the opponent, knocking them back. * Wolf Spear: The user uses its claws hand to impale the opponent. * Strong Punch/Kick: Using the super strength provided by the fruit, the user delivers a powerful kick/punch to the opponent. * Wolf Hammer: The user locks his hands together and slams downward like a hammer onto the opponent. * Wolf Stomp: When in the air, the user will use all of their weight to crush an enemy beneath them. * Summon: By howling, the user can summon any canines from around the area to attack the opponent. (If battling another canine model, this won't work.) Trivia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:SeeNoEvil121